Two Suns Day
Two Suns Day takes place on the Summer Solstice (will be June 21st in the Northern Hemisphere in 2018) and is a holiday of New Gallifrey that originated in the Drylands, created by Gallifreyans who had been banished from Gallifrey for one reason or another and felt that the Citadel was corrupt or treated them unfairly. In New Gallifrey, Two Suns Day is a day to protest against corruption/abuse of power and bigotry in general, and to be aware of the virtues that guide your life as a member of New Gallifrey. It is similar to GLSEN's Day of Silence, but it is not specific to any oppressed group. It is named after the two suns in Gallifrey's sky, and it is customary to spend time outside during the day and turn to face (''not ''look directly!) at the sun. It can also be celebrated as an actual day of silence, if circumstances permit. For members of New Gallifrey who worship the Menti Celesti, it is a day to honor Light, and perhaps make offerings to Her, as She is the deity of healing and revealing truth, in a way that may be painful - for example, seeing how unfair a group is when it casts you out, like the banishing of Drylanders from the Citadel. A custom on Two Suns Day is also to light candles, one in honor of someone you know personally who is suffering and one for people you don't know but who are suffering somewhere in the world. The candles from the 2018 observance will be posted soon on the wiki. A study group on Two Suns Day was held on 6/24. Ritual Today we gather to observe Two Suns Day, a solemn occasion which comes from the traditions of the Drylanders, whose past holds important lessons for us all. Banished from the Citadel, the Drylanders remember on this day the hardships and unfair treatment they endured as a cultural minority within Gallifreyan society. Two Suns Day is a day of protest against bigotry and injustice. It is a day to reflect upon the mistakes of the past, and to learn from history in an effort to ensure that such abuses are not repeated. As the light of the sun ends the darkness of night, revealing indiscriminately both the glorious and the gruesome aspects of the natural world, so too must humanity’s darkest demons of prejudice and indifference, which can all too easily lurk unexplored in shadowy ignorance, be dispelled by the light of awareness, understanding, and respect that leads to care and compassion for all. Two Suns Day calls us all to acknowledge the ills of our society, and to confront such unfairness if we can, as we each vow to do our part, however big or small it may be, to be a force for justice and positive change in the world. As the two suns of Gallifrey illuminate the truths we must face. May each of our hearts guide us to follow with courage and steadfast determination the path we must take to work towards a society that offers justice and acceptance to all people. On this day of solemn reflection, we ask of ourselves: What kind of society will we commit to create? What world will our actions build? How can we ensure that the tomorrow we want will arise from the future that begins with the very next moment of today? Shadows hide you from what may harm you; stars guide you to the truth. All (optional speaking part for everyone): Shadows hide me; stars guide me. Category:Holidays Category:Holidays linked to the Menti Celesti Category:Spirituality Category:Culture Category:Rituals